Episode 870
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Fist of Divine Speed - Another Gear Fourth Application Activated!" is the 870th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji and Pudding make it to Cacao Island, and successfully sneak into Chocolat Town without anyone noticing. Meanwhile, Luffy activates Gear Fourth: Snakeman, a form that increases the speed of his punches and allows him to rapidly change their direction. Katakuri responds with powerful attacks of his own, and the two engage in a massive duel until finally hitting each other with finishing blows. Long Summary After being beaten into the ground by Katakuri, Luffy moves to end the fight and activates a form of Gear Fourth known as Snakeman. During his training on Rusukaina, Luffy had shown the abilities of his Boundman form to Rayleigh. However, Rayleigh questioned how effective it was as he hit Luffy with great speed and used his Kenbunshoku Haki to dodge Luffy's attacks. Upon entering Snakeman in the present, Luffy throws a punch straight at Katakuri, who dodges it and is confused about why Luffy seemingly initiated a simple attack. However, the punch then comes and hits Katakuri in the side. Katakuri suffers from some more of these attacks before being able to realize that Luffy is rapidly changing the direction of his punches. When Luffy throws another attack at him, Katakuri is able to read it and attempts to block it, but is ultimately blasted away into a wall as the punch gained momentum the longer it was being thrown. Luffy then assaults Katakuri with rapid punches, but Katakuri transforms into mochi and avoids them as he rolls toward Luffy in a donut-like shape. Upon reaching Luffy, Katakuri transforms back into his human body as he turns one of his arms into a massive spiked mochi club imbued with flaming Busoshoku Haki, and he slams the club into Luffy in a move called Zan Giri Mochi. In addition to being injured, Luffy becomes stuck to the club, and Katakuri spins it around rapidly before slamming it into the ground, leaving Luffy at the bottom of a large crater. Meanwhile, Sanji and Pudding draw very close to Cacao Island on Rabiyan. Sanji orders Rabiyan to suddenly stop, causing Pudding to almost fly off, but Sanji grabs her. He and Pudding then look through binoculars at the fleet and army gathered on and around the island, noting that there is enough military power to destroy it. They try to think of a way to get ino without being detected, and decide to have Rabiyan quickly fly low to the ocean to get past everyone's radar. Nitro binds Sanji and Pudding to Rabiyan to prevent them from falling off, and Pudding becomes infatuated with the idea of holding hands with Sanji. Rabiyan flies very low to the water, preventing anyone on the ships from seeing them, and they successfully make it into the town. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri tells Luffy that any attack the Straw Hat tries to get through to him will only be met with brutal punches from him in response, knowing that Luffy can still hear him. Luffy then gets several random thoughts off his chest before leaping out of the hole. Luffy resumes attacking Katakuri, who meets his punches with mochi-infused fists, and the two deliver powerful hits to each other, culminating in Luffy hitting Katakuri square with Gomu Gomu no Jet Culverin while Katakuri hits him with Yaki Mochi. Luffy then unleashes his next attack, a rapid-fire punching move called Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba. Katakuri is initially hit by it, but recovers and manages to dodge it as he moves toward Luffy and kicks him with the spike on his boot, sending him crashing into the wall. Luffy and Katakuri then say that this next exchange of attacks will be their last. Sometime in the past, Rayleigh went to Shakky's Rip-off Bar, and Shakky wondered how Luffy was doing. She recalled Rayleigh saying that only those who live in the present could shape a new epoch, and Rayleigh reflected on this as he hoped for Luffy to surpass his captain Roger. Back in the present, Katakuri transforms into a mochi donut as he prepares to unleash Zan Giri Mochi again, while Luffy moves his arm around his body and enlarges it in a move called Gomu Gomu no King Cobra. Both attacks hit their mark, resulting in a tremendous clash that rumbles through the Mirro-World. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **During his two-year training, Luffy shows his Gear Fourth to Rayleigh before having a sparring match. **Luffy's arms chasing after Katakuri while the latter is in rolling donut form. **Sanji and Pudding returning to Cacao Island is shown. **A scene of Rayleigh and Shakky with Shakky wondering if Luffy is alright. *Luffy's transformation into Snakeman is fully shown in the anime. Site Navigation